Descubrimientos en mi séptimo año
by Suzannah L. Vera
Summary: Una historia de la epoca merodeadora, donde Lily y sus amigas despues de 6 años descubren su amor por tres de los merodeadores


1¿Cómo llegaremos?

Era el primero de Septiembre, a las diez y media de la mañana. El día era soleado y caluroso, aunque se sentía un ligero aire el cual ayudaba al lo caluroso que era el día. Afuera y adentro de la estación de King's Cross estaba repleto de gente, unos que iban y otros que venían. Afuera estaba lleno de automóviles, entre tantos, un carro azul bien cuidado, de donde salía una chica mediana pelirroja y de ojos verdes, era Lily Evans y sus padres y hermana muggles. La chica saco unas maletas y las puso en uno de los carros para transportar lo suyo, se despidió de su familia y entro a la estación de trenes.

Cuando llego a las plataformas 9 y 10 no podía creer lo que veía, era un par de chicos de su edad, los dos de pelo negro, pero uno con gafas. El de gafas le sonrió, mientras que el otro empezó a dar un silbido agudo, eran James Potter y Sirius Black, dos merodeadores los cuales ella odiaba.

- Evans - dijo James mientras que se acercaba a ella ,- ya era hora de que llegaras-dijo guiñándole el ojo y sin dejar de sonreírle.

Lily dio unos paso para atrás.

-Hola a ti también- Ella contestó, y lo miraba mientras que en su cara se formaba un gesto de asco, - se ve que tengo algo de mala suerte hoy.- ella contesto en un murmuro.

Iban a dar las once de la mañana, y Lily se dirigió a la barrera para cruzar a la plataforma 9 ¾ , pero antes de llegar, se le atravesó una mano. James Potter la había detenido.

-¿Por qué me detienes, Potter?- le preguntó la pelirroja molestada.

-Porque hubieras chocado, no podrás pasar, por eso Sirius y yo no hemos pasado, no pudimos.- Le dijo, mientras volteaba a su amigo y le quitaba la mano a Lily.

Tenia que ser una broma o algo, pensaba la joven, pero algo le decía que no le mentían, pero por si acaso, toco la barrera que en ese momento andaba hecha piedra maciza.

Y ahora que iba hacer, se pregunto. Suspiro un poco y se voltio a los dos merodeadores, que mas podría hacer, ellos sabían mas de todo eso que ella.

-Bueno, Cornamenta, ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Vienes Evans?- Le pregunto James a Lily

La pelirroja dudó por un momento, pero al final les siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto a James.

- A encontrar una manera de llegar. ¿Canuto, qué es lo que piensas hacer?- se dirigió a Sirius Black, su mejor amigo.

- la verdad es que no se- le contesto sonriendo- pero encontraremos una manera de hacerlos sin usar magia

-¿Y cómo que podría ser eso?- pregunto la pelirroja fríamente.

- Ah, no lo se Evans, yo solo tengo un cerebro, tu también ayuda

- No estoy de acuerdo, si no me equivoco, tu no tienes cerebro- dijo Lily subiendo el tono-, así que tendremos que ser james y yo los que-

- ¡Me dijiste James!- exclamó James, interrumpiéndola.

-¡Que! Yo, claro que no!- empezó a tartamudear-por-porque lo ha-aria, siempre te-

-¡Le dijiste por su nombre!

- ¡No te metas Black!- le advirtió Lily

- Lo dijiste, admítelo Evans- presionó James

- Bueno, ya, no importa. No te quita lo arrogante y presumido que eres- dijo la pelirroja dando por terminado el tema

Siguieron hacia fuera de la estación en silencio. Lily se preguntaba a donde rayos se dirigían. ¿Qué planeaban esos dos?

Afuera, la estación seguía llena de automóviles. Después de pasar todo ese trafico se dirigieron a las montañas.

Lily se apresuro a ponerse al lado de James.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar?- le pregunto.

-Volando- le murmuro de vuelta

¡Que!- exclamó la pelirroja- ¿Por qué de esa forma?

-Porque no se nos ocurrió algo mas. Antes de que llegaras fuimos a las oficinas haber si nos encontrábamos con alguna bruja o mago- le contó- pero se ve que no tuvimos mucha suerte que digamos

¡Volarían! Pero, ella no volaba, bueno, lo había hecho una que otra vez con sus amigas, pero nunca para una distancia tan larga.

Llegaron a las montañas, pero siguieron un poco mas para estar seguros de que no fuesen vistos por muggles. Cuando llegaron a una parte adecuada para volar, los dos chicos abrieron sus maletas y sacaron cada un una escoba.

Un momento, ella no tenia escoba, y dudaba por mucho el que alguno tuviese dos.

-Un segundo- empezó Lily- ¿Cómo se supone que iremos los tres, si solo hay dos escobas?

-Bueno, la mía esta diseñada para poder llevar a dos personas- contestó James- nos podemos ir tu yo en ella

- No lo creo, Potter- dijo rápidamente Lily

-pues es la única opción que tienes, sino quieres regresar a la estación haber que puedes hacer- le dijo Sirius firmemente

**Espero que les allá gustado**

**Opinen en los reviews**


End file.
